Human Empire
What is commonly known as the Human Empire by the various species and civilisations in the galaxy was in fact a coalition of various seperate colonial projects launched by several human factions. These projects were all nominally controlled from Earth by their own colonial masters, though were largely left to their own devices. To the Earth nations, this coalition were variously known as the Humanity Alliance and the Coalition of Humanity, both terms of which are no longer widely used outside of human nations. At its peak, the Alliance included all six major space colonial projects, though leadership was constantly shifting between various powers, power blocs and sometimes even the space project leaders themselves. Ultimately, the Alliance had no say over the activities of most of the member projects' owners, only their space-borne activities. 'History' 'Beginnings' After the Third World War at the middle of the 21st Century, the world was split into various power blocs, all weakened considerably. The United Nations was disbanded after 90% of the member states declined to attend the peace-settling conference, and much of the world quickly fell into their own power blocs. The Central Pact largely consisted of the United States of Europe, the Middle East and the African Union. On the opposing side of the continent, the Pan-Asian Strategic Defense Coalition (PASDC) was led by a rejuvenated Japan and the region's new superpower, the United Republic of Korea, and covered China and South-East Asia, as well as India and Bangladesh. Keeing these two power blocs from tearing at each other was the Russian Federation, which had by now rolled over much of Central Asia and Eastern Europe under the leadership of Yakaterina Putina. On the other side of the oceans, still battling over the Panama Canal and the central Americas were the North American Alliance- to soon become the United States of North America- and the South-American Federation. No winner would be found between the two for the next few hundred years. Between the mid-2000s to the mid 2100s, various human powers spread across the solar system, firmly taking hold of various extra-terrestrial resources. Sometime in the late 2100s, the first interstellar war brokeout between the various lunar colonies under the banner of a United Lunar Front and their host countries on Earth. As both sides had no real idea how to conduct a true space war, this was handled sloppily at best, resulting in the nuclear bombardment of the Sea of Tranquility, achieving nothing. Eventually, the Earth powers were forced to recognise the United Lunar Front as a sovereign nation. It promptly fell under the control of various, constantly-revolving dictators. At this point of time, the various Earth factions began launching their own reaches out of the solar system, largely relying on STL travel. These expeditions were usually extrapolitical entities in their own right, and included the Pan-Asian Space Command, the European Colonial Project, the North American Outer Frontier, the Glorious Russian Federation Space Colonisation Project Phase III, the (South American) Federation Space Exploration Drive and the Organisation of Islamic Cooperation Space Project. In order to further regulate these thrusts outwards into the unknown, the Human Alliance was formed. 'The Age of Expansion' Decline and Fall Politics Structure Member States Technology What is commonly known as the Human Empire was in fact a coalition of different colonial projects that had been launched from earth. The Coalition at its zenith had been made up of the Pan Asian Strategic Defense Force, the European Colonial Effort, the American Frontier Zone, the Russian Expanse, the Imperial Latin Zone, and the Islamic Colonial Project. Together those six colonial projects launched by their respective countries and Unions constituted the majority of humanities efforts into space. During its Early beginning the Coalition simply regulated where the slower than light vessels of the time were allowed to go, while the Colonial projects dictated the mean of unifying them. As time went on the most effective and civil means up maintaining the human identity when separated by hundreds of light years was promoted by the coalition. Following Coalition doctrine, Humanities furthest colonizers would come across the first alien species and commit themselves to the first war. The expanse of human space eventually became to massive for any one force to control of slower than light speeds and Humanity, still claiming to be untied under the banner of the coalition began to fracture into smaller polities. This age of fracturing was marked by the sudden aggressive expansion of humanity that would eventually lay waste to hundreds of native species that were caught up in humanities colonial net. It was during this time of infighting and expansion that the first Fast than light means of travel was invented and the Coalition soon promoted the non-ship based FTL across its breath. During this time The Coalition, controlled by the original architects of the colonial projects soon began redirecting Humanities energies to expanded further out and immigrating those aggressive polities to systems neighboring alien species. At its height the Coalition, dubbed the human empire by its detractors, Controlled thousands upon thousands of solar systems. This empire was only possible through the use of the Coalition controlled FTL gates and the standardization it promoted throughout its territory. The Empire fell apart though with the invention the humble Ship based FTL drive, which was quickly proliferated by their own gates. With increased independence The Coalition, the mighty Human Empire was torn into fragments by its own people. Category:Rough Draft